Tostada SpUk
by Ani Dark Sugar
Summary: España está cansado tras el trabajo y descansa en su cama mientras toma una tostada. Pero, va a ser que no podrá estar muy tranquilo, porque un inglés muy conocido viene a hacerle una visita. - SpUk :3 5 comments y habrá otra parte.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!. Este fic lo tenía guardado en deviantart y hace poco me dí cuenta de que no lo tengo en fanfiction, así que lo dejo :3**

**Os lo dejo para que se os haga más corta la espera de "El asombroso yo y el pequeño West".**

**Un poco de SpUk viene bien, ¿eh? xDDD**

**Espero que os guste, y recordad: COMENTAD POR EL YAOI, HETALIA, Y LAS GALLETAS (que os daré si comentáis)**

**Tostada**

**(One shot)**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Antonio´s POV:**

Con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban de hoy, cogí el pomo de la puerta y lo giré, sonriendo para mis adentros al ver mi habitación tal y como la había dejado (todo bastante ordenado excepto por un plato encima de mi cama que contenía una tostada a medio terminar de tomate con aceite).  
Suspiré, contento, mientras pensaba: "Justo donde la dejé por la mañana".  
Me tumbé en mi cómoda camita, a la vez que con mis manos sostenía esa media tostada, mirando hacia el techo con los ojos en blanco.  
Le dí el primer mordisco y mi rostro se iluminó.  
-Realmente aún sabe delicioso..-dije sonriente,relamiéndome los labios-  
Este momento era perfecto, yo en mi cuarto, tranquilo, disfrutando de una buena tostada..Lo único que faltaba era que Romanito viniera corriendo vestido de tomate y me suplicara que le enseñara a decir en español:"Quiero besar a mi jefe España, que me quiere tanto y además es fuerte y más genial que todos los demás juntos."  
Me reí con la cara entera roja y luego pensé.:"pues va a ser que no"  
Como que tendría que esperar mucho, muchísimo tiempo para que Romano quisiera decir algo así.-o más bien, nunca, si somos realistas-  
Resignado, le dí otro bocado a la tostada fría.  
Así, con la tostada en la mano, y en mis pensamientos, me podría quedar toda la noche..Pero no fue posible.  
"Toc-toc".-Sonó alguien llamando a mi puerta.  
..Se acabó la fiesta.-me dije,poniendo mala cara.  
-Puedes abrir -grité,sin moverme-  
Primero creía que se trataría del pequeño Romano, pero luego ví que era muy alto, entonces pensé que era Bélgica, pero luego habló con voz de hombre, pensé que era Holanda, pero..Pero..¿Qué querría hacer ese tío aquí?. No, no era Holanda, si fuera él no me saludaría tan formalmente como lo que escuché de esos labios finos.  
-Spain, ¿estás ocupado? -el inglés de cabellos de oro y ojos de esmeralda abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con el semblante serio-  
-¿Eh? -me levanté de la cama y dejé la tostada en el plato-Claro, pasa. Me parece raro que vengas, ¿ha pasado algo malo?  
Arthur cerró la puerta tras él y se sentó en la silla de mi escritorio, moviéndola para que nuestros ojos se encontraran.  
-No..Supongo que no es malo, eso creo...  
Me sorprendí, ¿entonces para qué ha venido este tío aquí tan de pronto?.  
-La verdad es que no tengo mucho que contar -prosiguió- sólo quería verte.  
Me reí, poniéndome la mano en el pecho.  
-¿Verme?. Pues vaya cosa, esto sí que me parece raro. -le sonreí-  
Las mejillas del rubio enrojecieron.  
-Shut up, s-sólo quería preguntarte..Si me enseñas a cocinar..-titubeó, poniendo una carita de cachorrito que hizo que tuviera ganas de tocarle esos mofletes rojizos y aparentemente achuchables.-  
Se me ablandó el corazón. ¿Quería que le enseñara a cocinar?.¿Yo?.  
-No lo entiendo, podrías habérselo preguntado a Francis, él sabe cocinar muy bien.-saqué el tema, casi al instante-  
El joven inglés se quedó dubitativo, con los ojos en blanco, y cuando divisó el plato que contenía mi tostada, con los ojos iluminados, alzó sus manos y la sostuvo entre ellas, a la vez que sus labios se acercaban al pan y pronto lo ví mordiendo mi preciada tostada, saboreándola lentamente, mordiéndola sin piedad ante mis verdosos ojos.  
-Esta tostada no le saldría tan bien a Francis –dijo mientras seguía saboreándola en su boca- quiero que me enseñes a hacer esto.  
Me quedé con los ojos abiertos como platos, perplejo.  
-Agh, pero si es facilísimo hacer esa tostada..-murmuré, poniéndome una mano en la frente-  
Arthur sonrió de forma arrogante, dejando el plato y la tostada en el escritorio de mi cuarto.  
Se puso frente mía, demasiado cerca para mí. Sentía su aliento, el latido de su corazón..Olía el perfume que su piel blanca y lisa como el mármol poseía.  
Bajé la mirada hacia mis brazos. Qué diferencia, mis brazos de color tostado contrastaban mucho con su piel tan clara.  
Sentí sus manos en mi barbilla, haciéndome alzar la vista para poder mirarle a los ojos.  
-¿Q-Qué quier…?-intenté decir, pero sus finos labios aplastaban los míos con rudeza-

Mi cabeza me repetía que debería apartarlo de mí, pero sus labios se sentían tan bien..No sé por qué tan de repente sus labios se estaban juntando con los míos, ya me lo explicaría mañana, pero, mientras tanto, aquella tostada casi acabada permanecía en el escritorio.


	2. Scone

¡Hola!

Primero; MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS *3*

Sabéis que me hacen feliz, y la sabrosidad de las galletas que os doy aumenta x,DDDD

Me he demorado demasiado..Es que en deviantart tengo que dibujar comisiones (dibujos que te piden por puntos) y estoy liadilla también con youtube, porque me han pedido que haga un fandub x,D Por cierto, pasaros por mis cuentas y me haréis un GRAN favor *_* (os daré galletas con chispitas si lo hacéis lol)

Youtube: channel/UCTMHTsnIjk7huyhPSPlHiwA

Deviantart: 

Y ahora, disfrutad del fic 3

Si llegamos a los 11 reviews, haré un pequeño capítulo que contendrá lemon para concluir la historia :D

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**SCONES**

_Spain´s PoV_:

Escuché un leve ronquido que acariciaba suavemente mi oreja izquierda, haciéndome cosquillas.

Sonreí ante el gustito del aire que me cosquilleaba apenas sin darme cuenta, hasta que de pronto recordé: Yo-ayer-tostada-Arthur

Al recordar que el inglés estaba recostado a mi lado mis ojos verdes se abrieron a tal velocidadad que la luz me dio de lleno y al instante tuve que entrecerrarlos.

Giré el rostro para encontrarme con el semblante angelical del rubio, que raramente sonreía felíz en sueños, pero lo estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Su sonrisa iluminaba todo su ser, y, para mi sorpresa, por una vez pensé que parecía puro , inocente e incluso bueno..(claro que al recordar mis tiempos de pirata encerrado en su calabozo dejé de pensarlo)

El inglés dormía tan profundamente que no se despertaba ni al sentirme dándole pellizcos en la punta de la nariz.

Me frustré levemente al ver que no se despertaba de una santísima vez.

-¡Arthuuuur! ¡Cejooootaaas! –le susurré fuerte, pero no se despertaba-

Sonreí maléficamente, con una idea en mi mente.

Cogí la poca tostada que quedaba, y, digamos, que se la metí un poco rudamente en la boca.

-¡dgfjsgkfjgkfghgfCOFFFF! –emitió el rubio, incorporándose de la cama a la velocidad de la luz, tragándose la tostada de manera sumamente rara-

Tenía su traje todo arrugado, y las mejillas rojizas, con los ojos húmedos a causa de las lágrimas que soltó en la noche.

Ya más calmado,el inglés se sentó a mi lado.

-Spain, ¿para qué shit has hecho eso? –preguntó enojado-

Le sonreí.

-Parecía que tenías hambre –reí-

Me fulminó con la mirada esmeralda que poseía.

Le puse una mano sobre el hombro, dándole palmaditas.

-Anoche lloraste bastante, y eso que no hicimos nada…¿Es que echas de menos los viejos tiempos?

Arthur bajó la mirada y puso cara de melancolía.

-Sorry, estaba triste, y tú eras el único que parecía que podía aguantarme…

-Pues hay poca gente que te aguante, si..Pero, tenerte llorando y besándome delicadamente es mejor a antes; que me atabas y me metías todo lo que tenías…-dije, recordando un doloroso momento-

Puso cara de inocente.

-Pero yo sé que al fin y al cabo te gusta.-aclaró-

Lo miré con una sonrisilla.

-¿Y por qué no lo pruebas tú, guarro? –reí- seguro que tú no aguantarías..

Los ojos del rubio se iluminaron y hizo caso omiso a mis palabras, mientras se levantaba y sacaba de una mochila un dulce típico suyo.

-..¿De dónde has sacado esa mochila? –pregunté-

-La traje ayer, una cosa es que no te fijaras en ella, stupid pirate..-dijo, alzando el dulce, volviendo a sentarse a mi lado- traje un scone para que lo probaras.

Probar..Comida…Suya…..Voy a morir.

Si probaba algo suyo seguro que iría al infierno, que moriría entre gritos agonizantes (y seguramente vomitaba)

-¡Vamos, pruébalo! –me lo metió en la boca sin previo aviso-

Ya no podía echarme atrás.

Mastiqué, mastiqué…Y saboreé…

-Uhm..No está mal –dije, asombrado para mi mismo- está..Está bastante bueno..

El inglés sonrió.

-¿Lo ves?. –dijo-

Le sonreí en agradecimiento.

-Y bueno, ¿qué quiere el señor Kirkland? –pregunté-

-Yo..Supongo que quería darte el scone..Y..Well, me voy, que tengo cosas que hacer.-finalizó, saliendo del cuarto como un suspiro en la noche-.

Arthur Kirkland..La persona más rara que conozco y que más me ha hecho sufrir, tiene problemas..Y viene a mis brazos a consolarse, menuda ironía. Yo en sus brazos no me consolaba exactamente, solo podía gritar y temblar.

Él había cambiado..Y pronto me vengaría con lo mismo que él me hizo a mí.


End file.
